


Subtlest

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [41]
Category: Hell on Wheels (TV), Milliways, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Lily & Marian, ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtlest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_They carry them very much the same._

_  
_

_In a smile, in their eyes, in the way they say it's nothing, and it is very much a lie._


End file.
